


Room No.13

by natus_ka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dont expect anything from this, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, everyone is a jerk, seungwoo centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natus_ka/pseuds/natus_ka
Summary: Dongpyo was tricked into signing a “sex-slave” contract but Seungwoo takes his place. What will happen when his first client falls in love with him? And what if Seungwoo falls for his coworker?OR: attempt on Ryeonseung, Seuncat, Seunghan pwp with some kind of background plot[ON HIATUS DUE TO THE AUTHOR'S HEALTH REASONS. SORRY]
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an idea of ryeonseung pwp, mid way it turned into weird seuncat pwp. The more i was thinking about it i wanted to combine both ships. After that i wrote a short guidline for the fic and realized there is subtle seunghan which lead me into making it a series of pwp oneshots bounded by subtle story framework. And finnally when i started writing it it became extremelly plot heavy. So i dont really know where this is going but its very probable that the plot somehow disappears mid way.
> 
> Also it is hard to put sex on the paper so please do not take it so seriously. 
> 
> BTW: I will probably delete it sooner or later since i am already ashamed of having written this.
> 
> Oh and this chapter is just an introduction.

The rumble of keys in the keyhole notified Seungwoo that his little brother was already back from signing a contract at his part-time job. Dongpyo and him were living on their own since they lost their parents in the car accident 3 years ago. The money was an issue the whole time but Seungwoo was stern on being the only one to support their small family saying that Dongpyo should focus on his studies so at least one of them gets a degree.

Dongpyo was usually an obedient child but he didn't want his brother to bear all the burdens alone. Especially seeing Seungwoo managing three different jobs and despite that still struggling to meet their monthly financial requirements pained him.

He wanted to help and so he decided to look for a job too. There were almost no places that would employ minors but after searching for some time he stumbled upon a place that offered him to work in "special service" for quite a sum of money. Dongpyo only told his hyung the day he was signing the contract what he was up to, and that was today.

A few hours ago Dongpyo had run out the front door of their shabby one-room flat only shouting that he had found a job. Seungwoo was unhappy with the obtained information but he hadn't managed to stop his brother before he had disappeared.

Now that Dongpyo was back Seungwoo was ready to scold him for making abrupt decisions and not consulting it even hiding it from his hyung. What he hadn't expected was Dongpyo returning with eyes puffy and red from crying. He didn't even greet Seungwoo and went towards the mattress which substituted their bed.

Seungwoo had been worried for the past few hours but this made his blood run cold. What could have possibly happened, he had to find out. Seungwoo approached Dongpyo who in the meanwhile wrapped himself under the blanket that only his toes were visible.

Seungwoo tried to seem calm and composed to not stress Dongpyo even more. He pushed the blanket back from his brother's face and stroked his cheek with his palm. Normally the gesture would have calmed Dongpyo down but this time it made him start crying again.

"Shhh. It's fine. Come here." Seungwoo turned Dongpyo around to be able to see his face. Dongpyo was a crying mess as Seungwoo noticed before his brother managed to turn his face back towards the wall. Seungwoo lied down on the mattress too and hugged Dongpyo from behind. "Tell me what happened." But Dongpyo only started to tremble more. He was even hiccupping and not being able to get a coherent sentence out.

Seungwoo stroked his hair and got up to make hot lemonade so they can talk the issue out. It took Dongpyo half an hour to calm himself enough to be able to crawl out from under the sheets and join Seungwoo who was patiently and most importantly quietly waiting for him at the table.

Dongpyo sat quietly down still not facing Seungwoo. He grabbed the mug Seungwoo prepared for him with now almost cold liquid. Dongpyo slurped from the mug enjoying the sour-sweet taste lingering on his tongue. Having something to grab on made him gain a bit more confidence. He finally looked up and locked his gaze with Seungwoo's. He gulped from nervousness one last time.

"Hyung, I did something stupid."

Seungwoo put on a smile in an attempt to make Dongpyo feel less nervous, but he had no idea by then how big a mistake had his brother hade done.

"I only wanted to help you, it hurts me how you are over-working yourself." Dongpyo was sobbing again. "I wanted… wanted… t-t-to hel-help."

Seungwoo was confused. With Dongpyo becoming more hysteric Seungwoo's weird feeling lingering on the pit of his stomach became more noticeable but he didn't force Dongpyo to tell him the issue yet.

His brother swept away the tears on his face with his palm to seem composed although Seungwoo knew it was just an empty gesture. From the pocket of his washed-out blue jeans, Dongpyo took out a twice folded paper and put it on the table in front of Seungwoo.

Seungwoo grabbed it immediately and read through it. It was a contract. But not just any contract. When reading through it the older realized it was a special service contract and by special service was meant a sexual service, in other words, his brother signed up to be a prostitute. Seungwoo didn't want to call it like that just yet but the more he read through it the more it was obvious. His brother got tricked into signing a contract that sells his body. Seungwoo was bewildered. How could someone do this to a child?

His brain tried to come up with a solution. Do they contact the police, ignore the contract and leave the city? That would be impossible with the situation they were in and their financial options.

Seungwoo was not a naive person but he had no other idea than to beg the other party which signed the contract to terminate it. He got up from the table and without a word, he started putting on his old dirty sneakers.

"What are you doing hyung?"

"Don't worry. I will get this solved." And he got ready to leave the flat if Dongpyo hadn't grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hyung you shouldn't go there. It won't do anything good," shouted Dongpyo. But Seungwoo was set on getting his brother free from this contract at any cost.

Seungwoo grabbed Dongpyo and forced him to the bathroom which was the only separate room from the main area in the flat they lived in. Seungwoo forcefully closed the door of the bathroom separating the two brothers and like that he locked Dongpyo in.

Ignoring the younger's pleads to not do anything he would later regret Seungwoo left to the cold world outside of their apartment.

Standing before the building mentioned in the contract where a "company" named S.O.L resided, Seungwoo was losing his previously thought through solution. But there was no time to hesitate he had to "save" his brother from this place. Dongpyo was too young and too pure to be doing some kind of sexual service.

The lobby of the building looked like any typical company, nothing shady from the first glance. Seungwoo approached the short pink-haired receptionist who looked too young to be in this kind of business.

He must have looked very disoriented since the guy at the reception counter greeted him first and led the conversation from the beginning.

"How can I help you?"

"I would like to speak with the manager or someone like that. If that is possible." Seungwoo stuttered in his speech a bit. He also indicated his discomfort by repeatedly touching the back of his neck and not keeping eye contact for more than a few seconds.

"Is this about a job if I may ask?" Smiled the guy at him to which Seungwoo just nodded. The receptionist made a quick phone call, smiled at Seungwoo and ushered him to the elevator instructing him where to go.

He was then met with a young CEO going by the name Lee Jinhyuk. (_A/N: don't kill me for this_). Seungwoo expressed right away that he wanted to terminate his brother's contract.

"The termination is not something simple. Can you pay the fee?" Seungwoo hadn't bothered reading the contract to the end to know about the termination aspects. He turned to the last page of the contract and read the sum for terminating already signed document. He paled.

Lee Jinhyuk chuckled, it was painfully obvious the boy in front of him had no money judging based on his attire especially his shoes looked years old. But he also noticed his desperation and so he made him an offer. "But I could sign you instead."

Seungwoo signed on spot. The contract was practically a complete ownership of a person but Seungwoo was thankful he got Dongpyo out of this mess. Jinhyuk made a phone call right away and just a second later a knock on the door disturbed the silence in the room, followed by an entrance of the most beautiful boy Seungwoo had ever seen.

Wooseok, as he introduced himself, was also an "employee" or should Seungwoo call them a property? Basically, someone also working at S.O.L who got the task to introduce Seungwoo to the business.

Wooseok started with basics like showing Seungwoo briefly around the building while telling him that there was about a 2-week-long training period. He was also told there were about 30 different rooms customized to what his client's preferences would be but nothing detailed was added since he would get to see all the rooms during his training period.

While being on the building tour he got introduced to Sejin, the receptionist whom he had already met. He also got his picture taken, filled some papers with important data and got a request to get a blood work done since the business they were carrying on wasn't just about some shady hook-ups and prostitution. S.O.L was working with a specific clientele so there was an emphasis on safety when it came to one's health. All the employees were monthly tested for any kind of sexually transmitted disease as well as the customers did too.

The last place Wooseok introduced to Seungwoo was the common room. The room was a place where the employees had to stay in when not "on duty". It was a big room with three beds, a sofa, a coffee table, a regular table with six chairs around, a wardrobe cabinet with spare clothes and a cabinet with medical stuff. There were also 4 doors leading to three individual bathrooms and a small kitchen to be used at any time. What was also in the room or more precisely, who was in the room was a tall good-looking guy sitting at one of the chairs and one more person was occupying the kitchen judging based on the sound of the faucet running.

Wooseok approached the guy sitting at the table and introduced him to Seungwoo as Byungchan. Byungchan was really pretty too, he had pink pouty lips, white complexion and dimples showing any time he smiled slightly. He was cute as Seungwoo noted.

"So on what contract are you in?" asked Byungchan. Weird question to ask when you were meeting someone for the first time. But Seungwoo had to acknowledge that this job itself wasn't very normal so he wasn't questioning Byungchan's choice of question. What he questioned though was what the other guy meant by that question.

"I don't really know. I just signed." Answered Seungwoo.

"Ehm, ehm…" Wooseok cleared his throat "He is on level 3 contract."

"What the heck?!" Byungchan was shocked. "And you just signed? You are crazy dude."

Seungwoo was confused by now, but before he could voice out a question a muscular dude entered the room from the kitchen. He was dressed in all black, his defined thighs were hugged by a fabric of his pants. And his aura spoke dominance. "I heard someone saying a level 3 contract? Who is the lucky guy?"

"This is Yohan" introduced Wooseok the incomer, "You will get to see him often. More than you would like."

Seungwoo just peeped hi and directed his attention back to Wooseok and Byungchan. "Excuse me, but can you tell me about the levels? I don't quite understand."

Byungchan took the initiative to explain to Seungwoo that there were three levels of contracts. 1st level was a contract Sejin, the receptionist and Byungchan himself signed. The point was that they did other jobs than just "entertainment" and they usually had from one to three exclusive customers, they also didn't participate in anything that was not a normal sex.

Level 2 was a contract most of the employees were under, including Wooseok and Yohan. This contract incorporated an option to be selective with customers in the way that the employee got to choose what they would and wouldn't do when it came to sex. For example, if the customer wanted someone submissive and it was not written in the person of his choice's profile he couldn't choose that person. A pretty reasonable contract indeed.

Level 3 was something no one wanted to sign and so far there had been only 2 people who had worked that contract but they were no longer signed under S.O.L. This contract was enabling everything. A person under that contract practically signed their body and soul to the company.

Only now Seungwoo understood why Jinhyuk allowed to terminate Dongpyo's contract in exchange for Seungwoo's. Dongpyo had signed a level 1 contract but Jinhyuk's company would greatly benefit from someone under the level 3 contract.

Seungwoo gulped, he had read the contract but there was nothing explicitly stating what was his commitment in connection to this job. Now he knew.

He was then let to go home with a reminder that the next day his training would start. When letting Dongpyo out of the bathroom, where he had locked him in previously, he put on a pretentious smile. His task now was to not let Dongpyo know and just inform him about the contract termination.


	2. Chapter 2

When Seungwoo met Wooseok the next day he hadn't expected to be immediately thrown into one of the rooms without a word of what was going on. It was room no.13 where he was met with Yohan.

"Oh, the little bird is here. Welcome"

Seungwoo wasn't getting a good feeling from the setting of the room and Yohan's voice tone at all. The only thing calming him a bit was that Wooseok was still present. The room was designed for a BDSM plays. There were various props displayed everywhere. The bed was enriched with restrictive cuffs of various kinds. There was a single chair on one side of the room that looked like it wasn't meant to be used just to sit on. All kinds of ropes were hanging down from the ceiling. Seungwoo was not feeling comfortable after exploring the room enough to notice each individual sex toy.

The atmosphere escalated quickly. In one second he felt Wooseok's hand gently grabbing his hand and in another second he got handcuffed and thrown on the mentioned chair. Seungwoo watched Wooseok approaching him with few things in his hands and so he threw a questioning look towards Yohan.

"Nah, today I am just watching. It's usually me who takes the job but Wooseokie wanted to be the one to do this so much. Enjoy."

Before Seungwoo could react a gag got tucked into his mouth. Seungwoo started panicking and tried to get up from the chair but Wooseok quickly cuffed Seungwoo's legs to the chair to secure him on the spot. Seungwoo was so overwhelmed he started crying.

"Shh." Wooseok caressed Seungwoo's cheek gently and moved a lost strain of hair out of his face "It will be fine. Don't worry."

"I heard he is a virgin." Commented Yohan. "He is" responded Wooseok. Yohan and Wooseok knew that selling a person's virginity is Lee Jinhyuk's usual strategy and so they could only show/teach Seungwoo a small amount of what may await for him in this business.

Wooseok lowered himself down, opened Seungwoo's zipper down and started teasing him. Seungwoo closed his eyes and averted his head. His cheeks tinted pink - he was ashamed. First Wooseok stroked his cock and then he took him in his mouth and started moving in a slow-motion around it, licking and biting it too. Seungwoo's eyes were shut and he was bitting hard the gag to not let a single moan escape, although muffled. Wooseok did this until Seungwoo was fully erected. Seungwoo felt disgraced and disgusted with himself that his body reacted so quickly and just to the touch of a stranger. When Seungwoo looked like he was at his limits almost ready to come and his eyes were stained with awaited pleasure, Wooseok stopped.

Seungwoo immediately gave him the look. He did not care that he was practically dominated by Wooseok, he wanted his release. Yohan chuckled at that, the boy had the courage to glare at Wooseok. And of course, Wooseok got pissed off. No one dared to look at him the way Seungwoo just did. He uncuffed Seungwoo's hands but cuffed them back together right away only in the front this time. He freed his legs as well.

Before teaching Seungwoo a true lesson he wanted to tease Seungwoo one more time, he sat on the older's lap, his crotch rubbing over Seungwoo's bulge. Wooseok said in an authoritative tone "You are not allowed to come until I say. If you do I am doubling the punishment." And he started kissing Seungwoo's neck, his breath lingering on Seungwoo's skin, he was getting teased by getting his ear bitten sensually. He was so near. And the beautiful man sitting on his lap wasn't helping at all.

Seungwoo was at his limit and so he grabbed Wooseok's shirt with his cuffed hands in an attempt to show his dissatisfaction. At that moment he got slapped. Wooseok wasn't having this misbehaving.

Although Wooseok looked small he had some power hiding in his tiny frame. He forced Seungwoo to stand up. He grabbed Seungwoo's hands and yanked them on the hook of one of the ropes hanging down from the ceiling. It made Seungwoo feel vulnerable and more exposed than when he was sitting on the chair.

Out of nowhere, he felt a stingy pain on his back. He couldn't turn around to check but he was sure that Wooseok used a whip on him.

"5 lashes for the glare and 5 more for grabbing me." Said Wooseok, but his speech hadn't ended there, he further instructed: "I will take off the gag and you are going to count the lashes and thank me for each one of them. Understood?!"

Seungwoo nodded not knowing what else he was supposed to do. When he entered the building that day he hadn't expected this to happen but he was bound by a contract and he understood his current situation well. He would have to grit his teeth and survive this even though he didn't want to be forced to a submission. All this made him feel pathetic and weak but that was probably Wooseok's intention. Apart from the pain from the whip mark on his back hic cock was pulsing and begging for attention.

Wooseok freed him from the gag how he had said he would. "One." Luckily Seungwoo understood what he was supposed to do which would save him from more punishment. Well, not exactly.

"Zero, you forgot to thank me." Commented Wooseok and granted Seungwoo another lash.

"Ugh." Seungwoo experienced many things from his parent's death to poverty, working several jobs at the same time and pushing through until he collapsed but getting beaten during sex was new, furthermore it was more painful than he expected, but he knew Wooseok got nothing for his pain. Wooseok was there to get Seungwoo ready for the job and although Seungwoo's rational self opposed to it he did what the smaller man wanted from him.

"One, thank you." And swept the whip again and again. At his 5th count, which made it a 6th lash Seungwoo was in so much pain. His whole back was covered in marks and the blood was sucking in his white t-shirt, more precisely to what was left from the piece of clothing. Every time Wooseok hit him the whip would land on the place where he had already been hit before which amplified the pain. If Seungwoo was not supported by the rope his arms were yanked at he would probably have already fallen to the floor.

Another lash came and Seungwoo was struggling with getting any other sound than a whine.

"Seungwoo are you going to say the number or shall I start from the beginning again?"

Seungwoo was thankful Wooseok waited for him. Had he been a bitch he could have had just started hitting him again.

"Si-six." Seungwoo needed to gather all his energy just to say a word. "Th-thank… you."

With this slow tempo, they finally got to the number ten. Surprisingly Wooseok was tearing up a bit by then, luckily neither Seungwoo or Yohan noticed. It hurt Wooseok to hurt a person who didn't want to be in the business in the first place. With the people who paid for this or the ones who wanted to do this, it was different and Wooseok had no issue to act his usual roleplay, but it was hard now when he didn't want to hurt Seungwoo specifically. The guy gave the impression that his life hadn't been the easiest and working at S.O.L definitely meant it would be even harder.

It was only then when Yohan took an initiative. He unhooked Seungwoo's arms from the hook and caught the body that immediately gave up on standing since the only thing supporting Seungwoo was the rope.

Seungwoo's lips were scrapped from how he bit them to not be loud when getting whipped. His eyes were closed and he was trembling. Yohan had thought at first that it was from the pain but then he heard almost inaudible "please". Seungwoo hadn't got his release yet. Wooseok heard it too. The smaller man asked Yohan if he could leave, implying that he wanted to take care of Seungwoo just by himself.

When Yohan was leaving the room Wooseok reconsidered the situation and asked Yohan to come back in 30 minutes to help him carry Seungwoo to the bed in their common room. With the door being closed Wooseok sat down to Seungwoo's side and confirmed his suspicion. Even when being in excruciating pain from all the whipping Seungwoo still begged for attention. Or more like his cock did.

Wooseok swept Seungwoo's tears out of his face with a thumb and started kissing every centimeter of Seungwoo's skin, lovingly. With his other hand, he helped Seungwoo to get his long-begged-for climax. And with that Seungwoo finally collapsed. It made sense he fell asleep.

Wooseok let himself to observe the older male for a few minutes until he decided it was necessary to take care of Seungwoo's bloodied back.

_____

For the rest of the week, Seungwoo was just shown around the building again, this time the tour was more detailed. He was let in the other rooms but without any active demonstration of what was possible to do in those rooms. What he did though was getting a daily lesson on types of kissing performed by Wooseok. It started innocently when Wooseok suggested they shouldn't be just sitting around to which Seungwoo remarked they were just sitting around because of what Wooseok had done to him on Seungwoo's first day. But Seungwoo didn't blame him for it, it was a job after all.

Wooseok felt slightly bad still. They were sitting in the common room, Wooseok on the sofa, Seungwoo by the table. This time Seungwoo was the one who shortened the distance between them. And he kissed Wooseok. "Let's practice Seok-ah".

The week of being just verbally instructed gave him the time to think his life through and drop all his other jobs because he wouldn't be able to manage them with how physically and mentally demanding was this particular one.

That week he also learned how to hide the pain in front of Dongpyo and he had the opportunity to talk with his brother about the fact that he may not be coming home on some days. The excuse was that he had been assigned irregular shifts at one of his works at the construction which also worked as a cover if Dongpyo ever noticed any of Seungwoo's marks or the pain he felt.

When Seungwoo's back got better he had to go back to learning about how to please his future customers by engaging in BDSM and the world of submission and dominance or more learn how he could cope with it. It was Yohan who taught him all the necessary stuff as Wooseok had no heart to see Seungwoo in so much pain again.

When the two-week-long period ended Seungwoo's photo was added to the company's catalog and he was considered ready to start working officially.

The second Seungwoo's name appeared in the catalog he got informed by Sejin that he had been booked already. Even the employees who had been at the company for quite some time and who had seen many unbelievable things were surprised that Seungwoo got booked this quick.

just the name – Cho was written in the reservation list and nothing more since the one who made the reservation possible was the CEO Lee Jinhyuk himself. Jinhyuk was an acquaintance of Mr. Cho and so the booking got approved without disclosing any details.

_Flashback – a phone call_

Cho: "What do you have for me Jinhyuk? I am a busy man."

Jinhyuk: "I might have found someone who could be your style."

Cho: "You have tried enough Jinhyuk."

Jinhyuk: "This time I am positive."

Cho: "Jinhyuk, that's enough."

Jinhyuk: "11 whiplashes from Wooseok. He was fine."

Cho: "Continue."

Jinhyuk: "Signed as a level 3."

Cho: "…"

Jinhyuk: "A virgin."

Cho: "Thursday, 10 pm."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me warn you, this is super boring, I dont know why but i think i lost the ability to write.  
Not proofreaded.

Since Seungwoo had absolutely nothing to do for the next two days until Thursday was to come. He just hung around Byungchan or other employees when they had nothing better to do. But he was quite early granted permission to stay home. Since his parents' accident, he never had time just for himself, always busy working or taking care of his little brother, he had a hard time thinking about what to do, how to work out this free time.

He cleaned their whole flat, not that it was bigger than a few meters square, but he needed to use up the time somehow. In an hour he had nothing to do just to wait for Dongpyo when he would come back from school.

Meanwhile, Wooseok who was still at the S.O.L. building, got called to the CEO's office. It was pretty unnatural to see Lee Jinhyuk at work during lunchtime since most of the business was discussed in later hours. And frankly, Wooseok had no idea why he got called for in the first place.

Right when he entered through the door Jinhyuk ushered him to sit on the sofa opposite to where he was seated. On the coffee table, a cup with an expresso had been prepared for Wooseok which suggested a serious talk approaching.

"Wooseok-ah there was a special request for Seungwoo's first job and I agreed to it."

"With all respect sir, I don't understand how would that concern me?"

"Wooseok-ah you are to participate too." A twisted grin showed on Jinhyuk's face. He handed Wooseok a file with further details and asked him to be ready on Thursday.

Wooseok was leaving the CEO's office in disbelief. His initial plan to just go home had changed, he wanted to go through the instructions right away. It was nothing new that a customer asked for more than one person but it never happened without the participants knowing and in Wooseok's case without him agreeing. This Cho must have been a very influential person that Jinhyuk would just sign the papers of agreement.

The form was very detailed. In the beginning, it stated that Seungwoo was not to be informed about anything beforehand. And Wooseok wasn't fazed at that. He continued reading through. The first thing he noted was that he actually wasn't participating in whatever had the customer in mind, he was just responsible for a prep. The description of what was Wooseok supposed to do was clear and long. He only skimmed through and decided he would need to read it again on Thursday so why to bother being too attentive now. What he understood from the form though, was that Seungwoo was not fortunate with his first customer at all.

Before Wooseok left S.O.L. he asked Sejin, behind the reception desk, to give him Seungwoo's address. Technically it wouldn't be possible to disclose an employee's address to anyone but Wooseok was at S.O.L. almost as if at home, therefore, Jinhyuk CEO would let things slide from time to time.

_____

Seungwoo had no friends since he spent his days working and he lost contact with everyone from high school or elementary school. Dongpyo knew that inviting his friends to their place was not something clever to do. Not that it was prohibited, actually quite the opposite, Seungwoo would always ask Dongpyo when he would meet his friends. Dongpyo was not ashamed of their situation but there was some doubt how would his friends take it when they had seen their home and especially since he couldn't know how tired Seungwoo would be that day he was not intending to invite his friends any time sooner maybe not even ever.

So when the knock on the door got answered by Dongpyo, he surprised to see a thin male with an angelic face and white complexion. Dongpyo was stunned at how beautiful the man in a costly looking coat was. The first thing Dongpyo could think of was that the man got the wrong address. But when the said person asked: "Is Seungwoo home?" Dongpyo's mouth had widened from shock.

Seungwoo was surprised that someone was looking for him but seeing the thin legs in black dress pants and a nice leather shoes he had seen so many times on Wooseok there was no doubt, the only person who it could be was Wooseok.

The brothers invited Wooseok in. Dongpyo was still confused about who Wooseok was and Seungwoo was blushing slightly from being ashamed of their housing. Dongpyo left the two being awkward with each other by the table and went to make tea.

Seungwoo was first to break the silence. "How do you know where I live?"

"I had my ways." and he formed a grin on his face like a Cheshire Cat.

"Sejin?" With how well Seungwoo had known Byungchan he wouldn't be the one to give out the information for free and of course, knowing Wooseok he wouldn't have played Byungchan's game when he could just go to Sejin.

Wooseok chuckled. "How long have you been here, two weeks? And you already know who would give me the information. Nice."

Before they could proceed with the conversation about why Wooseok had come, Dongpyo was serving the cups with peppermint tea. Nothing impressive, it was the cheapest tea from a supermarket but the brothers liked it and Wooseok had no choice than to like it or not to drink it. The atmosphere was awkward between the three of them. Seungwoo had many questions but he couldn't ask with having Dongpyo there.

"Ehm, so, Wooseok-hyung how do you know my hyung?"

"We work together."

Seungwoo flashed a what-the-heck-are-you-saying look towards Wooseok. Luckily the younger picked up the hints.

"Which one? Probably not the construction site, right?"

"Actually there, although me and Seungwoo are assigned different jobs. Seungwoo's is rather physical whereas mine is more-"

"bossing around" completed Seungwoo Wooseok's sentence.

"In that case, please take care of my brother Wooseok-hyung."

"I certainly will." The hinted double meaning could be picked up by Seungwoo only. But before it could become awkward again Wooseok took an initiative.

"Dongpyo-ya, you are such a cute little brother. Would you mind if I steal your hyung for a few hours?"

"It's actually weird to see him at home, he obviously doesn't know how to enjoy himself. So sure I don't mind, Wooseok-hyung."

In less than 10 minutes Wooseok was dragging Seungwoo towards the better side of the town to a cozy coffee shop. Seungwoo was still confused what was Wooseok trying to do, for sure he was happy to see the younger outside of work. But did it mean anything? Were they friends now?

Wooseok bought two cups of coffee and a piece of chocolate cake for the two of them to share. Seungwoo blinked. During one of their many kissing sessions, Seungwoo had mentioned that he liked sweets but whenever they had some at home he would give them to his brother. Wooseok remembered that. And he wanted to treat Seungwoo before his D-Day, to make him think about something else.

They talked about more casual things like what would Seungwoo have studied if he hadn't taken care of Dongpyo and had to burry his dreams. Wooseok was bombarding him with questions, about his childhood, about Dongpyo and Seungwoo got caught into that and couldn't stop talking about his brother. He got so lost in himself that he forgot to ask Wooseok about his situation. The evening ended with Wooseok showed Seungwoo off back home and wishing him good night.

Obviously, the first thing Dongpyo asked when Seungwoo opened the entrance door was if Wooseok was his boyfriend which Seungwoo denied right away. "You looked at him like at a painting." Yep Dongpyo wasn't believing him. As much as he intended to tease his brother he was happy that Seungwoo had found someone to spend time with and hoped the days of him being a loner wolf would be gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofreaded

Wooseok was slowly approaching the sleeping boy. The sofa he was occupying was obviously too small for the whole height of Seungwoo but he probably hadn't intended to fall asleep there. They were in the common room at S.O.L. building, it was Thursday evening, not too long before Seungwoo's job. The older was laying down in a seemingly peaceful slumber, his torso was heaving up and down based on his breathing. His face didn't show any kind of discomfort. But the opposite was the truth. Seungwoo hadn't slept the night since he was so nervous. He couldn't mind the discomfort the sofa was giving him, he was thankful for being able to close his eyes for a mere second.

Wooseok wished he didn't have to wake him up, he would much rather lay down and cuddle with him. They haven't talked about it but it was obvious they were more than just colleagues although they weren't lovers, their relationship was yet to be defined but since neither of them had brought up the matter they simply went with whatever they had without labeling it.

Wooseok approached the sofa and observed Seungwoo in greater detail. He admired the older's look – white long button-up and oversized dress pants suited Seungwoo, the silk highlighted Seungwoo's smooth white skin and made him look innocent, almost too pure to be in this business. Wooseok stretched his hand and caressed Seungwoo's cheek. "Beautiful". He swept a stray strand of hair out of Seungwoo's face and finally acknowledged that he had to wake this Sleeping Beauty up. He would have liked to just watch over Seungwoo until he woke up on his own but they had a job to do.

"Hey, sunshine."

Seungwoo opened his eyes. "It's time to wake up, love." The pet name left Wooseok's mouth on its own, luckily Seungwoo's only just woken up brain didn't notice it. "I am sorry I had to wake you up. But the job is calling for you."

Seungwoo was not intending to get up just like that, he wanted to receive a solace for being woken up. He pulled Wooseok down so he was sprawled on Seungwoo's torso. They rested comfortably in embrace on the small sofa for few more seconds until both of them acknowledged it was time to go. Before Seungwoo got to even get up, Wooseok grabbed his shoulders and told him that he had been ordered to escort Seungwoo.

"There is a protocol for this, so let me cover your eyes."

Seungwoo was confused why he needed the blindfold outside of the playroom, but he wasn't questioning Wooseok's actions out loud. The blindfold was made of soft cashmere material and Wooseok tied it just enough to stay on place but not hard enough to make discomfort.

The younger then grabbed Seungwoo's hand and attempted to go, but Seungwoo stood still like a tree. Wooseok did not grasp that without sight it was difficult to walk confidently at a normal pace. "Don't worry, I am not gonna crash you to the nearest wall." With a softer tone he added "trust me". Seungwoo tightened the grip f their joined hands and did an uneasy step.

They managed to get into the assigned room, the one with number 13 on the door without any trouble. When they entered Wooseok immediately spotted the presence of someone else, but as instructed beforehand he didn't acknowledge the other person's presence to let Seungwoo believe they are the only one in the room.

Seungwoo had never guessed himself to be a submissive person, but with Wooseok he realized it came naturally to him. The smaller one was a devil in disguise from every angle you looked at him. No matter how angelic or innocent he looked, he was the dominant one. And the same roles were assigned to the two of them today.

It felt good knowing that Wooseok would be the one to do the prep. He was okay bottoming for this uncanny Mr. Cho, but when the abbreviation BDSM accidentally escaped Wooseok's mouth his body tensed. Seungwoo had only a bit of experience thanks to Wooseok and Yohan and he was extremely comfortable with Wooseok, or at least way more comfortable than with Yohan who liked to toy with him a lot. He couldn't imagine how scary and uncomfortable it would have been with a completely unknown person. Well he was to have sex with some random guy with a fetish but still it could be worse.

Wooseok seated Seungwoo on the bed and distanced himself to grab a few items Seungwoo couldn't identify for the blindfold restricting him. If he could see he would spend the time of waiting by looking around the room, observing each and every toy that was displayed on the walls even though he had seen this room so many times. Room no.13 or to put it the other way a sub-dom playroom.

"Put your hands behind your back hyung."

Seungwoo obeyed and Wooseok tied his hands with a red thick rope using quite a tight and uncomfortable knot. The rope was from a rough nylon and it bit on his skin. But the knot was aesthetically pleasing. Wooseok was the master in tying rope nicely to one's eyes. Wooseok leaned forward and whispered to Seungwoo's year "you are doing great" provocatively.

Without a warning, he then pushed Seungwoo down to the mattress and started unzipping his pants. "Wooseok?" He took them off together with Seungwoo's briefs as well. Luckily for Seungwoo, the long flowy button-up shirt was still hiding the majority of his body.

"Hyung, I will put a cock ring on now." Wooseok chose to inform Seungwoo about what he was going to do to make him calm a bit. He wouldn't usually do that, but he sensed Seungwoo's fear. This was a job but Wooseok knew that fear and sub-dom dynamics weren't a good scenario. His eyes slipped from focusing on the mess under him to Mr. Cho who was calmly sitting in an armchair the whole time. He was observing them from distance. Wooseok was confused, usually, people liked to watch from the nearest distance possible to have a good view, or to give more directions. There were also people who would pleasure themselves upon the sight or when hearing the moans, but no, Mr. Cho was calm and composed. It woke up a fear inside Wooseok he didn't know he had in himself.

Wooseok didn't linger on Mr. Cho for too long and directed his attention back towards the beautiful man. He put the ring on Seungwoo's cock while teasing him a bit. He also unbuttoned a few top buttons of Seungwoo's shirt and started teasing his nipples. He played with one nipple with his fingers, squeezing it and twisting it until it became red. He let his breath hit the other nipple. Seungwoo was expecting Wooseok would start biting it or give it some attention too. But then a thud out of nowhere surprised them both. Wooseok spotted Cho's grimace and immediately retreated from Seungwoo.

When it seemed like the warning was only for Wooseok to not go overboard and Cho pointed toward Seungwoo to signalize Wooseok he could continue, the younger instructed Seungwoo to sit up. He put a collar around Seungwoo's neck. What seemed like a regular collar was, in reality, a shock collar but Seungwoo didn't know that yet.

Wooseok became a bit distant which Seungwoo understood as it was the time he leaves him. He started trembling feeling more nervous than before. "Seok… I don't think I can."

"You can do it baby, just 2 hours and I will take care of you."

"But-"

"Don't be a kid hyung, Yohan did you worse." And Seungwoo closed his mouth.

"Now just a mouth tape. You will be fine. You can do this, right?"

Silence

"Answer." Said Wooseok with an authoritative tone.

"I can." The confirming phrase was almost inaudible but it would do for now.

"Good boy." And he put a tape on older's trembling plum lips. He caressed his face with his fingertips and ruffled his hair. "I will be back soon hyung."

When Wooseok was getting ready to leave the room he met the tall man in an expensive black suit directly. This Mr. Cho looked extremely young, probably around their age. He hadn't noticed that before. Wooseok was wondering if he would mention the mistake he had made before if the client didn't like how he and Seungwoo had been intimate with each other it may turn into big trouble.

Cho snickered "get out", he grabbed Wooseok by arm and literally threw him out of the room and locked the door. Seungwoo who had been patiently waiting on the bed reacted to the sound and tensed up. Having a vision, mobility and the ability to speak restricted made Seungwoo feel extremely vulnerable. He was thrown there to the unknown man's mercy. He became hyperaware of his situation. He was fidgeting with his body, moving his head around although it was contra-productive since he couldn't see.

He heard the steps approaching. From the pace of the steps, he could guess it was a proud and probably powerful person. The one who ordered his service. The man grabbed Seungwoo's jaw with a strong grip and whispered to his ear. "Six hours" He then moved the hand to Seungwoo's hair and stroked them. "Jinhyuk gave me six hours with you, not just two." and he grabbed the hair and pulled to make Seungwoo's head shot up in a painful angle.

The man started kissing Seungwoo's neck hungrily meanwhile unbuttoning the shirt completely. When purplish spots appeared on the white neck Cho moved lover to his collar bones and continued what he was doing. Seungwoo turned his head to the side as a reaction to the stimulations. Cho could only imagine what would be the older's reaction if he had his mouth free. With his hand, Cho started touching Seungwoo's crotch. Seungwoo instinctively put a knee up to shake the man's hand off.

Slap

"You don't get to do this to me." Said Seungyoun coldly. "Turn around." This time Cho wasn't playful, he was angry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to dedicate this chapter to: pyo_ddong, Qemah and E. (JimChan... the name on twitter is too long) because they have been pestering me about writing it and i really feel bad for keeping you wait for two months. 
> 
> also two important things:  
1) i suggest reading the last few paragraphs from the previous chapter because this is the continuation of that.  
2) i am really sorry for taking this long, i had exam period until mid february and after that i realized i am a bit too ashamed of writing this. And i feel like it shows in my writing because it feels like this chapter is not as sexual as it could be. So please if anyone has any encouraging words for me i would be thankful because now i feel like i am doing something really bad by writing porn.

Wooseok could only stare at the door that had been closed behind him forcefully. From this point on, it wasn't his business. What would be happening in the room was completely depending on Mr. Cho. But as Wooseok had grown closer to Seungwoo over the course of weeks he had been working at S.O.L he couldn't pretend he was unbothered by Mr. Cho's actions.

Meanwhile, behind the closed door, Seungwoo kept on struggling against the strong arms that gripped his torso tightly. Seungwoo's reactions weren't intentional, his body acted on instinct. His battle had a short-lasting because of the excruciating pain he felt soon after he managed to offend his customer for the second time by kicking him out of reflex. A shock wave went through his body thanks to the shock collar that decorated his pale neck. That not only didn't help him to calm down but he realized he should be scared even more.

The man had him displayed on the bed like a serving of food and could do anything he wished to him. But nothing was happening at the moment, at least the guy was generous enough to give Seungwoo some time to calm down after being electrocuted. Seungyoun didn't want to use the collar so soon, but according to what Jinhyuk had told him, this guy could be a hassle to work with as he had been in the industry for such a short time. But Seungyoun liked it, he didn't enjoy just the power he had over someone, but the fact that his little lamb was struggling until the very end. He liked to know that he was the one who got to break and corrupt the guy.

Seungyoun needed excitement in his life. He had money, high position, he could have anyone he wanted but for some reason, he was never satisfied. The boys or even girls Jinhyuk had suggested to him had never sparked anything special, anything that would make him want to be creative with them. But this boy, Seungwoo, had caught his eyes for a reason he couldn't put a name to. He himself was confused, why he was looking forward to fucking the tall and skinny body displayed under him.

"Don't test my patience ever again." Whispered Seungyoun to Seungwoo's ear and flipped the boy so he was kneeling and his head was pushed down to the sheets. To make it even more uncomfortable, Seungyoun attached a chain to the collar and he fixed the other end to the headboard of the bed to keep Seungwoo in the position - his head down and his back arching making his butt to rise up. The position was extremely humiliating. He was helpless and degraded and the man who was his customer for the night had him where he wanted him.

The stranger took his time, he started touching Seungwoo on various places on his body slowly, his hands were all over him, his shoulders, waist, tummy, back, his crotch and the pilgrimage ended when Mr. Cho gripped his buttocks. Every touch was making him heat up. He was powerless. He needed to touch himself but his arms were still restricted. He didn't like how his body reacted on its own, and he was terrified by the man who was enjoying watching him struggle mentally and physically.

There was no way he would just take the cock ring off. The thing was so annoying. Seungwoo's orgasm was denied so many times since, since when? How long has it been since the session started, he didn't know. And, honestly, it wasn't something he was desperate to know at the moment.

Mr. Cho put his hand dangerously close to the boy's entrance. He put a finger in and Seungwoo's back arched, the finger inside him moved which made him surprised again and he jerked his head, which was the stupidest thing he could do, because of the chain keeping him down. The collar dug onto his skin painfully and the sound of the chain roaring against the headboard frightened him even more. Not even mentioning he disturbed Mr. Cho's actions again.

Right away, the's man finger left Seungwoo's anal hole, and he experienced another shock from the collar. But this time Mr. Cho didn't give Seungwoo any time to compose himself, and he thrust with his penis inside Seungwoo without any more preparation. Seungwoo didn't want to let his weak-self show but he was ready to start crying at any moment. It was his first time having sex with a man and Mr. Cho wasn't gentle in any way, more like the opposite, he was rough and unforgiving. Something like Seungwoo's well-being probably never crossed his mind, and why would it, Seungwoo was just a toy to the unknown man.

The man put his hand on Seungwoo's waist again. It was uncomfortable but his body found it addictive at the same time. The stupid body succumbed to the pleasure, but Seungwoo's stubbornness stayed. He tried everything he could to withdraw himself from any form of begging. _Only when your mind submits to the other person you lose your freedom_. He tried to repeat in his head.

After he had got fucked who knows how many times he was tired and almost falling asleep as anyone normally would but he wasn't given that option now, not when he was over-stimulated and his cock was, despite him being in denial, begging for attention.

Sure he didn't like the fact that he had been used like this. That this stranger, this man was playing with him, making him submit and serve as a play toy. He didn't like the job, he was naturally a proud person and this made him feel so weak. And of course Dongpyo, what would have his little brother thought of him if he had known. Seungwoo was disgusted with himself. Not only for how he had got himself to be used but also for how his body had failed him. How he had reacted to the stimulations the unknown man had been giving him. His body was craving a release like a beggar begging for a crust of bread. His desperation was, at the moment, bigger than the self-control. If he could he would have asked the man to help him, to give him pleasure but his hands were still bound behind his back, by Wooseok's art, his mouth was duck-taped, and apparently a sensory deprivation was a thing this man enjoyed as well.

So, instead of trying to act like he was not pleasured by this at all, his facade broke down and he started whining to get the man to touch him. He wanted his attention, badly. But in the situation he was in he had to please the other man to get his reward. And that differed from what Cho Seungyoun had in the store for the struggling boy.

Among the people in the scene, Cho Seungyoun was known for his mean demeanor even more than for being picky about his boys. He had had a hard time finding his submissives, as anyone he had taken an interest in left him for breaching the hard noes. The man was a dick, he enjoyed to overstepping boundaries and making his subs suffer more than how they had agreed to.

The man had taken Seungwoo many times that night, on the bed in various positions, by the wall, on the floor. The floor was actually the place where he had left him, used and torn like a cloth doll. And although it seemed the night was over, Mr. Cho wanted to end the experience gracefully by putting a vibrator in Seungwoo's abused and hurting hole.

"Just a little reward for your bratty behavior."

He watched Seungwoo struggling for another 30 minutes or so and then, without a word, he left the room, unbothered by Seungwoo's current state. The door shut which was a cue for Seungwoo to let his emotions overwhelm him. Pathetic. He cried, cried so hard that he didn't even notice that someone had opened the door again.

When Wooseok spotted Seungwoo trembling on the floor and crying, his heart dropped. It took him a second to compose himself, he realized he is at work and therefore he should try and act rationally no matter what he sees in front of him. He quickly run to Seungwoo's side. Before doing anything that could hurt Seungwoo he observed the state the older's body was in. Wrists bruised from being tied up, neck marked from the collar, face wet from so much crying, a lot of dark spots all over his body, erected cock with a cock ring still on, and the tremor. Luckily Seungwoo didn't look like having any broken bone, dislocated joint, and his skin hadn't been cut as well.

After confirming that Seungwoo looked more okay than not, if it could be called that after what horror he had gone through, Wooseok finally took the blindfold off. He made sure Seungwoo was present and not lost in a subspace. He also waited until Seungwoo acknowledged his presence. For some reason, Seungwoo got distressed after seeing Wooseok. Was he ashamed or even scared of him? The look in Seungwoo's eyes hurt the younger a little.

Following the logical order, Seungwoo's mouth was the next to get freed from the tape. Wooseok tried to be as gentle as he could. But it didn't matter, the pain was nothing to Seungwoo compared to being fucked for the first time in his life with no preparation, moreover without ever knowing who had been the man having the pleasure to be his first.

By now Wooseok expected, Seungwoo would have stopped trembling, but that never happened. And the reason was unknown to Wooseok until Seungwoo spoke for the first time in six hours of being denied a word.

"Wooseok, get it out, please."

Only then Wooseok noticed the vibrator. _Hadn't they fucked? Why does hyung-?_ His stream of thoughts was interrupted by Seungwoo's moan. Wooseok got up from the cold floor and searched for the remote control to the vibrator. Noticing Seungwoo's state, Wooseok couldn't take the thing out just like that. He found the device and kneeled back by Seungwoo's side. The older looked in so much pain but what worried him even more was his hyung's emotional state which couldn't be confirmed at the moment.

He lowered the vibrations by one level. The body on the floor trembled even more from the change of magnitude in the vibrations. Wooseok was aware this wasn't how Seungwoo expected it to be but he had to be careful to not do any more damaging to Seungwoo's body.

"Seungwoo" tried Wooseok, "do you know where you are?" No answer. "Or what day is it today?" again, no answer. "Anything you pick on in this room?"

"You, Wooseok, you are here."

Wooseok sighed from relief. Seungwoo seemed mentally present although not much calmer than before. And he needed him to be calm. Wooseok turned the vibrator off completely and waited for Seungwoo's reaction. It would be a disaster if he went full into a panicking mode but he could already be in one as far as Wooseok could understand him, the older usually kept his thoughts for himself even during their playtime.

When Wooseok reached to Seungwoo's neck to get rid of the collar, the older flinched.

"Don't touch it. Don't. Ever. Put it on. Don't. Touch it."

Out of nowhere Seungwoo started being hysterical. He even tried to move further away from Wooseok which he didn't do before. And which was clearly a meaningless attempt as Seungwoo couldn't for the heaven's sake move at all.

As Seungwoo couldn't be calmed down by anything that Wooseok had said, and he hadn't allowed Wooseok to touch him, the younger resorted into trying to give Seungwoo an order to calm down in the voice tone he had used when dominating.

"Seungwoo." He paused for a nanosecond. "Seungwoo." This time less shouty. "Seungwoo." The last addressing was stern and conveyed the message clearly. And Seungwoo froze. What he had learned about obeying the orders kicked in through his subconsciousness. Wooseok then managed to take off the collar followed by the cock ring and leading to Seungwoo's orgasm. When all the disturbances in or on his body disappeared Seungwoo passed down from fatigue.

"Sleep well, angel." Wooseok patted his head and kissed his temple.

_______

_Later that day - a phone call_

Jinhyuk: "With whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

Cho: "Cut the crap Jinhyuk."

Jinhyuk: "Oh, is there anything you have to say to me, or maybe want to?"

Cho: "Next weekend, full."

Jinhyuk: "I meant something like thank you, but I guess this counts as one."

Cho: "…"

Jinhyuk: "Anyway, how was it? IKnowIAmNosy, ButComeOnMan INeedToKnow, ThisIsNotLikeYouToFavourSomeoneThisQuickly. Let's go for a coffee soon, okay?"

Cho:_ \-----------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> feel free to hit me up with suggestions, remind me of mistakes or just talk to me about anything and everything on my twitter @natus_ka_


End file.
